


The Masterpiece

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Begging, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Bulges and Nooks, Eventual Smut, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Nook Fingering, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff References, Wet & Messy, Yaoi, cum, excessive cum, light orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Sarcasm is a new thing to trolls, and Dave shall soon learn this.(Originally posted on 3-3-19)





	The Masterpiece

Dave stood proudly in front of his masterpiece, his hands resting on his hips in pride as he let Karkat bask in its glory.  
"Truly my greatest work yet! This even beats out that one I drew in the back of Rose's wardrobe for one of her and Kanaya's kids."

Karkat stood there, mouth agape.

"The line work, the colouring, the way the markers and paint bleed into each other, and the chalk just holds the piece together...literally."

"Dave...what the fuck?! This is..."

"Beautiful!"

"Literally the worst thing I've ever seen!" Karkat gestured at Dave's greatest work. It was a remake of the painting 'The Creation Of Adam', only with Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff crudely painted with bleeding markers, felt-tips, as well as shitty paints and crayons, all over-brushed in chalk. It was truly the most beautiful thing Dave had ever made.

"Breaking my heart man." Dave said flatly, flopping down onto one of the many red beanbags that were scattered in even the most inconvenient of places, the amorphous blob hissing to accommodate him. "I feel like I was an innocent choirboy approaching a priest who offered him candy. On one hand it could bring a motherfucking bountiful harvest of sweet treats, on the other I could also get Father Flanagan's holy girth in my sparkling virgin booty-hole."

"What the fuck are you talking about?! What's a priest? Who the fuck is 'Father Flanagan'?!" Karkat ranted, Dave watching the display as he cracked open one of the many cans of Tab gifted to him by The Mayor.

"Father Flanagan is my consecrated sugar daddy. Giving me his holy sacraments while filling me with the love of the lord."

"YOUR RELIGIOUSLY BASED LUSUS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE SHIT YOU'VE SCRAWLED on the...how did you even do this on the ceiling?"

"My artistry is just too mystical to explain." Dave sighed, a smirk cracking along is face as he watched Karkat redden with anger. His smirk was sealed though, as Karkat acquired a shirt that was resting on the floor and began to brandish it, Dave only able to stop him from destroying his masterpiece by pulling him down onto the beanbag with him.

"DAVE GET THE FUCK OFF! I'M NOT HAVING THIS SHIT ON THE CEILING!" Karkat yelled, Dave holding his matesprite in an attempt to quell his flailing.

"Pff, it's fine dude, we barely go in here."

Karkat stopped moving and exhaled loudly, facing Dave and looking into his eyes shrouded with sunglasses, sighing "Dave...THIS IS THE FUCKING KITCHEN!"

"Man you can suck my dick. I will guard this with my life." Dave loosened his grip on the troll.

"Wait what, no!?"

"Pussy. A true man sucks dick on sight. What kind of bro doesn't suck his best homeslice's cock? A coward, that's who."

"I mean...sure? Whatever." Karkat slid off Dave's lap to his knees and awkwardly put his hand on Dave's crotch and began fiddling with his fly, Dave only giving Karkat a slightly confused look.

"Uhh...Karkat?" Dave enquired, the blushing troll boy stopping to look up at him with shy and embarrassed eyes.

"Yeah...?" His face went from grey to hot red.

"What are you doing?"

"You said...to...uh..." Dave had never seen Karkat that quiet.

"Do you...do you not understand sarcasm?"

"Sarcasm? I've heard Kanaya mention it but it was kind of hard to understand."

"Oh my fucking god Karkat. I don't know whether to laugh or cry." 

"Should I stop?" Karkat asked, moving his warm hands to Dave's thighs, spreading heat along his leg.

"Ffffffuck it. Sure man if you're cool with it." Dave said, the heat causing his groin to become hot and agitated and in need of release. Karkat wordlessly fumbled around with Dave's pants once more, putting his hand down his red underwear and gently pulling out his semi-erect dick. He dragged his hot, slimy tongue up the shaft before ducking his head down taking the tip in his mouth, rubbing his tongue along the slit as Dave gasped at the heat and pleasurable sensation.

"Man this got weird quick." Dave said, shuddering, unable to hide his pleasure behind stoicism, covering the lips he was biting with his knuckle, as he squinted his eyes behind his dark glasses.  
Karkat said nothing and instead shrugged his shoulders, lifting his head up and pulling his lips off the head of Dave's fully hardened cock, his saliva leaving red streaks down it. Dave reflexively gasped as the air caught on the cooling saliva, his dick twitching with desire before Karkat curled his fingers around it, moving his hand up and down.

"You're going to do this for me after, right?" Karkat asked, beginning to twist his hand as it moved, lubricated by the warm saliva.

"Fuuh-fuck yeah." Dave gasped, Karkat kissing and sucking the side of his hot cock before dragging his tongue to the tip once more.

"Thanks." Karkat once more let Dave's dick disappear into his mouth and down his throat, continuing to motion his hand up and down with his lips, rubbing what wasn't down his throat with slick hands.  
God fucking damn Karkat looked cute, Dave thought.  
Dave felt Karkat suck more as he clamped his lips down on his thick member, Karkat's long and hot tongue swirling around the sensitive as he pulled it in and out of his mouth with a faint 'pop'. He put his hands on Karkat's head and began to run his fingers through his soft hair.  
"Uh, Dave?" Karkat asked, confused. "What are you doing?"

"Playing-playing with your hair?" Dave stammered, taking his hands off Karkat and balling them into fists.

"Why?"

"Because I reallywanttolike-move-your-head-because-you're-teasingme-butyoudon'tlikethat so...I just...." Dave was starting to blush harder as he became visibly flustered. Karkat smiled and stuck his tongue out once more, slowly dragging it up Dave's member and laughing quietly as Dave balled his fingers and bit his lips, even able to see his red eyes squeeze shut.

"Gog, you're such a fucking dork." Karkat said affectionately.

"At least I don't use dork unironically." Dave remarked, his voice clearly straining. He felt Karkat brush one of his teeth against Dave's tip. "HAH-OKI'LLSTOP!"  
Once more Karkat took Dave's dick out of his mouth and began kissing up the side, still looking into his squinted eyes.

"Fuuhck man....I'm close." Dave panted, digging his fingertips into his pants and sifting gasps through gritted teeth. Karkat once more lets Dave's cock push down his mouth and throat, swallowing around it and rubbing his tongue on it.  
"Fucking shit-I'm gonna-" Karkat quickly took his mouth off of his dick, the hot, throbbing member twitching in the air. "ASDFGHGFDS-KARKAT YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD JUST LET ME FUCKING CUM!" Karkat rested his elbows on Dave's knees, watching him squirm with a huge grin on his face.  
"DUDE JUST FINISH ME YOU BASTARD!"

"Mhmm, you sure? You always say I'm cute when I'm frustrated but you? You're so fucking adorable I wish I had a camera!"

"I'm-I'm not even go-gonna to do you after this."

"Gog, but you're fucking cute...ok fine."  
Karkat licked the pre-cum that beaded on top of the tip, Dave visibly shivering as Karkat once more wrapped his lips around his throbbing cock, this time his mouth being filled with a sticky burst of cum.  
"Hoooooly fucking...gog..." Was all Dave managed to say, his body somewhat limp and his mind in a haze. "Hooooly FuuuuUUUUUUUCK!" Karkat began to suck the hot, salty cum off of Dave's dick, bobbing his head up and down before ripping it off, some cum and red spit dripping down his chin before Karkat swallowed and wiped the cum off his chin, licking the jizz off his fingers and gulping it down.  
"Shit...if you keep on doing that I'll be up for another round." Dave stated, rubbing his forehead.

"Not until you do me first, asshole."  
Dave had previously not noticed, but when he looked down he saw that one of his grey hands were stained a bright, gooey red and that it had Karkat's long bulge wrapped up his arm.

"Aw, you were jacking off while sucking my dick! Karkat that's so cute-and really fucking hot!...wow!" Dave put his hands on Karkat's shoulders, sliding off the hissing beanbag to be on top of Karkat, moving down in between the trolls legs until he was eye level with the twisting scarlet bulge and glistening red nook.

Karkat grit his teeth and let out a squeaky moan as Dave pulled his tongue up Karkat's nook and up his bulge until he reached the tip.  
"You liked that!" Dave exclaimed, surprised.

"FUCK YOU JUST FUCK ME!" Karkat had no pleasantries left, and pulled Dave by his gelled hair to his bulge, an alarmed Dave trying his best to rub his tongue against the slimy tendril, his face and the front of his hair becoming slick with red slime. Dave managed to move enough to pull the bulge away from his face and instead let it into his mouth, Karkat letting out another loud whine, loosening his grip.  
Seeing this, Dave slid two of his fingers into Karkat's hot nook and twirled them around on the sides of his squishy and tense nook, Karkat removing a hand from Dave's scalp and curling it into a fist, knuckle pressed against his face.  
"FUCK, DAVE! DON'T STOP! HAAH~!" Dave removed his gooey fingers and began to rub around the outside of his nook, leaving Karkat feeling empty, all the while rubbing his other hand up the expanse of his bulge that wasn't covered by his warm mouth and swirling tongue. Karkat removed his other hand from Dave's head and pressed it against the floor behind his head as a fist, arms twitching along with the rest of his body as Dave began fingering him, rubbing his long fingers against the end of his nook where he knew it would make his spasm and whine.

Dave suddenly stopped.  
"I need to fucking BREATHE!" Dave panted, red slime dripping from his mouth as he ripped his face away.

"DAVE! I WAS SO FUCKING CLOSE! DON'T STOP NOW!" Karkat gasped, almost begging as his face turned a brighter scarlet.

"Give me a sec, I think I inhaled some of that goo..." Dave looked up to see Karkat looking at him with wide puppy-dog eyes as he began to spread his nook with two fingers and twirl his bulge around his fingers like a cats tail.

"FUCK DAVE...DON'T STOP PLEASE! I'M SO CLOSE~"

"How can I say no to that face?" Dave said semi-sarcastically, letting his fingers slide back into Karkat's slick and hot nook, some of the cum dripping out as Dave's fingers filled him up. Karkat instantly cried out and twitched around Dave.  
"Man, I haven't even heard porn-stars with crisp dollar bills in front of them moan that loud!"

"SHUT UP AND PU~PUT THAT MOUTH TO SOME BETTER USE~" Karkat moaned, about to grab Dave's hair again, but to his surprise his wrist was grabbed and Dave rapidly flicked his fingers up and down against Karkat's weak point.

"What was that, Karkat? You really should speak clearer." Dave taunted, Karkat trying his best to glare at him despite his situation.

"AH~ Dave~ please just suck my bulge FUCK-HAH~."

"Your wish is my command, princess~" Dave teased, lowering his head and reaching his tongue out to the bulge, to Dave's surprise the bulge reaching out to him too. He let the bulge into his mouth and heard Karkat whine as he bucked his hips into his face, driving the soft bulge down his throat. Dave saw the trolls reaction and began moving his head up and down and moving his tongue like Karkat did, only the bulge moved with him, making Dave feel like he was making out with a long, hot and salty tongue that filled his head with a hot, musky scent.  
He next pulled it out and kissed the side like Karkat did to him, his eyes going wide as he lapped the pre-cum off of the tip of the bulge, not expecting such a strong smell. The bulge once more probed around the boys face, smearing more of that goo around his lips as Dave let the tendril fill his mouth once more.

"DAVE!~ SHIT DAVE I'M-" Karkat let out a loud cry as he came, filling Dave's mouth with half a bucket full of thick and hot cum. It was a lot thicker and stronger smelling than the translucent red goo that was lathered on half of Dave's face, and when he let the fountain of cum drip out of his mouth, he saw that it was thick and light red, almost pink, tinged with some of the bright red goo. Dave also felt more of the goo gush out of Karkat's nook as he twitched and tensed.

"Jegus fuck...are you ok?" Dave looked at an unresponsive Karkat. "How do trolls not die of dehydration after fucking? How do you keep all this shit in your fucking BODIES?!"

"Ugh~...Gog dammit Dave...you're so fucking dumb..." Was all Karkat managed to slur.

"Says the troll who just came enough to fill an ocean."

"I'm too fucking...Ugh..."

Dave crawled over on top of Karkat, holding his hands down to the floor as he pressed his lips against a groggy Karkat's, passionately sucking on his lips before slipping his tongue in, both of their salty tastes flowing between the tongues and taste buds.

"Ugnh, you taste like cum..." Karkat muttered.

"That's the point babey." Dave joked, Karkat pushing him off as he laughed, the human laying next to him and looking at his art.  
"This is just what was needed to consummate the beauty of this magnificent painting." Dave began "Making passionate love beneath a work with such grace and elegance as this, a romantic feat worthy of only the finest of romcoms. I can see it now: Fellatio Beneath The Mural! Staring Troll Ben Stiller and...I don't fucking know...Will Smith?"

"I'm not being played by troll Ben Stiller."

"El gasp! Where is your sense of diversity, Karkat! Human and troll are just labels! I believe in one species: crab."

"It's still a piece of shit."

"Love you."

"...love you too."


End file.
